gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs is the thirty-fourth episode of Glee and the twelfth episode of the second season. This episode aired on February 8, 2011. This episode continued the second half of the series and was two days after the Super Bowl episode, making it the shortest time between two episodes of Glee. From this episode onwards, Ashley Fink (Lauren) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring". Plot Will sets New Directions a love song assignment. Having fallen for Lauren, Puck tries to serenades her with Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls. Lauren finds his song choice insulting. Later, after agreeing on a pre-Valentine's date, she stands him up.Then she eventually agrees to spend Valentine's Day with him as friends. Artie and Mike celebrate their respective relationships by performing Michael Jackson's P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) for Brittany and Tina. Tina later begins to sing My Funny Valentine to Mike, but is too overcome with emotion to continue and breaks down crying. Finn sets up a kissing booth, hoping to kiss Quinn, saying that he wants to raise money for New Directions. She initially refuses, but kisses him at the insistence of Sam, who is first mad at her for suspicion of kissing Finn, then for not kissing Finn. The kiss further re-ignites Finn and Quinn's feelings for one another, and they begin an affair. Santana, angry for having recently had her bad behavior highlighted by the other club members, conspires to give them mono and reveal Quinn's infidelity after using flawless logic to discover that Finn and Quinn are fooling around. Santana goes into the nurse's office and kisses Wes Fahey, a student sick with mono and kisses Finn immediately afterwards. Even though Finn kisses many other girls in school after this, somehow only Quinn gets the mono, thus their infidelity is innevitably revealed. Rachel is dismayed by his renewed feelings for Quinn, but resolves to concentrate on her career instead of romance because she's already at the ripe old age of 16-17, and leads the female New Directions members in a performance of Katy Perry's Firework. Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so he is disappointed when his crush turns out to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone. They do appropriate, cute little things like try on sunglasses and push mannequins around and surround Jeremiah repeating the line "When I get you alone". Jeremiah is subsequently fired because he says his boss didn't approve of it, then admits he didn't like it either. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. The episode ends with New Directions assembled at Breadstix, where the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs ''for Kurts first Lonely Hearts Club''. Production The episode was confirmed in a German interview with Ryan Murphy. The part in question translates to as follows: about how songs get chosen But of course, we first have the scripts with the theme and story of the episode- making sure that they do not coincide with any previous plot lines. Then we see what songs would fit and what we would like to see performed. That's how we did it in the planning for the Valentine's day episode, in which we will be featuring the best love songs of all time! Source on episode name and number. Trivia *This is the third time that the opening title-card of Glee changes. The letters, instead of white, are now pink in honour of Valentine's Day. *This is the third episode wich has the same name of a song featured in it. (First was Home and the second was Dream On). *Quinn and Finn felt symptoms of the Mononucleosis virus one day after they kissed in the auditorium. Medically speaking, however, the Mono virus isn't supposed to show its symptoms until about 4-6 weeks after it is attained. *The same music that plays when Kurt and Blaine are on the bench after the Gap Attack is the same music that plays in the episode New York at the Lima Bean when Blaine tells Kurt that he loves him. *Wes refers to Blaine as "Junior warbler, Blaine Anderson" Songs *'Tell Him' by The Exciters. Background Music *'Fat Bottomed Girls '''by ''Queen. Sung by Puck *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Artie, danced by Mike *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke. Sung by Blaine and The Warblers *'My Funny Valentine '''from Babes in Arms''. Sung by Tina *'Firework' by'' Katy Perry''. Sung by Rachel with New Directions Girls (except Quinn) *'Silly Love Songs '''by ''Paul McCartney. Sung by Blaine and The Warblers Guest Stars Guest Cast * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Alexander Nifong as Jeremiah Co-Stars * Telly Leung as Wes Montgomery * Riker Lynch as Jeff Sterling * Titus Makin Jr. as David Thompson * Eddy Martin as Thad Harwood * Curt Mega as Nick Duval * Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy * Earnestine Phillips as Nurse * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Jean Sincere as Librarian * Cathy Dot as Barista * Neil Parker as Sick Albert * Kati Sharp as Rochelle Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes thumb|300px|right|Clip from Silly Love Songs Navigational thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes